The Kissing Room
by MagixDiana
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck in a room and must kiss to get out. Slash. Good story, bad title.


A cliché story about how Draco and Harry are put in a "You're-Stuck-In-a-Room-and-Have-to-Kiss" situation. Because I love having them realize their feelings in forceful ways! -insert evil laugh-

No particular year in mind when I wrote this, though it would probably have to be 4th or above.

I don't own any of these characters, I just like putting puppet strings on them and making them dance! They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

Oh, and warning: Contains slash, boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

It's no secret that the Weasley twins are very good at their jobs. So good, in fact, that they developed an item that singlehandedly destroyed the normalcy at Hogwarts. It began on Valentine's Day, when the twins were talking to their little sister Ginny. She was crying, and the comedian brothers were trying to cheer her up any way they could.

"C'mon Gin, stop crying," said Fred.

"If you don't stop," George started.

"We'll start," concluded Fred, before exploding into a round of obviously fake and dramatized crying.

Ginny, however, pointedly ignored her older brothers and continued sobbing. "He doesn't love me!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around the closer brother. It was George. "Who doesn't love you, Gin? Tell us, and we'll go prank him 'til he's crying like a baby."

Ginny sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Harry," she said softly. "It's Harry Potter." She exploded into tears again, catching her breath only to say, "Merlin, it's Valentine's Day! Why can't he just come over here, kiss me, and tell me we'll be together forever? He hasn't given me a card or chocolate today! Not even a flower!"

Fred and George shared a grin at her words. Would they prank the Boy Who Lived until he cried like a baby? Of course not! He's Harry freaking Potter, if they even tried to do anything of the sort, he'd most likely make them cry first. That plan was no good, but the twins had a new item they created just for this day. A perfect item that would solve their sister's problem. "Ginny," said a grinning Fred Weasley.

The small red-head looked up at him with teary eyes. "What?"

"Haven't you heard of our new best-seller?"

"It's just what you need."

"To turn that frown-"

"-upside down!"

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The Kissing Room," answered George while Fred held out a white cube the size of his palm.

"The Kissing Room?" repeated his sister with hope blazing in her eyes. "What does it do?"

"When two people touch this little box simultaneously, they're transported inside and locked in. To get out, the occupants have to kiss for ten seconds," Fred explained. He pointed to the cube in his hand and grinned. "I've got Ron in here with Millicent Bulstrode. Hope she isn't beating him up too much!"

Ginny cracked a smile. "That's brilliant! All I have to do is get Harry to touch one with me and we'll be in there! He'll have to kiss me and when he does, he'll realize he should have done so sooner!" While she was talking, George placed an empty cube beside her and smiled. "Use it wisely, Ginny Potter," he said, earning himself a giggle and a blush from his little sister. "Thanks guys!" She hugged them both quickly, grabbed the Kissing Room, and went looking for the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a bad. He was having a miserable day. In fact, he was having the worst day of his life thanks to the Weasley twins and their "brilliant" new invention. Girls (and a few guys) had been trying to trick him into holding the devious white box with them since he stepped out of bed, and it wasn't even breakfast yet! He considered wearing gloves but it was incredibly hot, so he just stuffed his hands in his pockets angrily and hoped nobody would go too far to get him to touch the evil creation.

All around him, people were buzzing with excitement. Even with half the student body still asleep, this Valentine's Day was becoming louder and louder. Each time a new box appeared, a strange new couple would emerge. Harry had seen Hermione walking hand in hand with Neville Longbottom, and a majority of Slytherins were smugly walking with Hufflepuffs.

Harry groaned as he avoided a blushing second year girl who was obviously about to make a move, but smiled slightly when he saw Ginny Weasley walking towards him in the hallway. When she reached him, she held out her hand and said "Good morning Harry," in such an innocent way that Harry actually took out his hand and was about to shake hers. Thankfully, just before their hands collided, he noticed a small white object between her index and middle finger. Reacting with the speed of a Seeker, he slapped his friend's wrist and the object flew out of her hand, regaining its normal size as it landed on the floor.

"Ginny! I can't believe you," Harry yelled as he snatched the object off the floor before she could get to it. "A Kissing Room? How could you try to trick me like that? I thought we were friends!"

As Ginny opened her mouth to protest, and possibly cry again, another voice came from behind Harry. "Isn't it a bit early to be having a lover's quarrel? On Valentine's Day, too. Honestly Potter, didn't the Muggles you grew up with teach you any class?"

"Malfoy," Harry angrily spat as he whirled around to face the blonde Slytherin. He noticed that his usual bodyguard friends weren't with him, and figured it was because they were still stuck in the Kissing Room that Ron had tricked them into holding. "What do you want?"

Draco ignored his question and eyed the box in his hand. "What do you got there, Potter?" In what almost seemed like slow motion, the blonde reached out and wrapped his hand around the white cube.

Harry only had time to shout "Malfoy, no!" before they were both sucked into the Room he'd just been holding.

The duo landed on their feet in an absolutely white room with no furniture. When Harry's eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, he realized his hand was entwined with another. "Oh my God," Harry breathed before forcefully removing his hand from the still-confused Slytherin's. He quickly ran to the wall and banged on it as hard as he could. "LET US OUT!"

After five more minutes of nothing but yelling and trying to murder the walls, Harry sunk to the floor in a corner. He didn't get to rest long however, because as soon as he sat down, he was yanked up and slammed against the wall by an angry blonde.

"What the hell is this, Potter?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "Wha- What is this? Where the hell have you been, Malfoy? It's a bloody Kissing Room!"

Draco stared at him with a blank expression. "I hope that just means we have to kiss the walls to get out."

"No, you idiot! It means that whoever gets stuck in this hellhole has to make out with the other occupant for ten sodding seconds to get out!"

"Well, let's just do a few spells and destroy it, then." Draco's voice was eerily calm.

"If it was that EASY, I would have DONE IT ALREADY!"

"You didn't even TRY." The calm was replaced by anger and cruelty.

"IT'S MAGIC PROOF!" Harry pushed his rival off him so that he could stand in the center of the room. "This entire thing was designed to keep people in! There would be no point if people could just wander out!"

Draco, however, was barely listening. He slid down to the floor much like Harry had and leaned back against the wall. "Stay on that side of the room," he said, pointing to the opposite wall. "Gladly," Harry snarled.

Thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence later, Draco groaned. "I'm hungry."

"Too bad," was Harry's only reply.

"Why were you holding this thing, anyway? _That_ desperate to get the Weaslette?"

The Slytherin's voice was strange, Harry noted. It held his usual sarcasm and wit and maybe even a little hatred, but there was something else there, too. But what? "If you must know, she was trying to use it on me and I snatched it off the floor before she could get it back."

"Oh," was all Draco said, and Harry's eyes narrowed._ No 'Yeah, right, who would ever want you?' remarks? No more sarcasm?_ He wondered. _Why did he sound… relieved?_ He pushed those thoughts aside and glared at the other boy instead. "Why the hell did you have to grab the stupid box anyway?"

"Well I didn't know what it was, did I?"

"Did you?" Harry asked before he could think about it. Harry thought he saw something suspicious in his eyes before the blonde angrily replied, "No! I was on my way to the Great Hall but, as usual, you have to screw my life up!"

"_I_ screw your life up? You've been making my life miserable since I came to this school!"

"That's because you _rejected_ me when I offered you friendship!"

Harry froze. He didn't know when they'd stood up from their respective places, but they were now only a foot apart and Draco was frozen too, looking like he wished he'd never said anything. But Harry understood. Of course he'd be angry at such a refusal of friendship. They were only children, and Harry remembered feeling scared and anxious, thinking that nobody would want to be his friend. He never had to suffer from refusal, though. After all, everybody wanted to be friends with the Boy Who Lived. It was actually kind of lonely. He suddenly remembered when he first met Draco. The blonde had been a complete git towards Hagrid, but now Harry realized that he had actually been friendly towards him, and that was before he knew his name or saw his scar.

"I di-" Harry began, but Draco shook his head, his eyes trained on the floor. "Don't."

"But I-"

"_No_, Potter. Forget I said anything." Draco went back to 'his side' and leaned heavily against a wall. Instead of going back to his spot as well, Harry copied his pose right next to him, so that their shoulders were touching. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Draco snorted. "Sure you are."

"Shut up. I am," Harry insisted. "I wanted to be your friend, you know, sort of. You were being mean to Ron and he was my first friend so I was kind of upset. And then over the years you obviously made it difficult to want to be friendly towards you and then there's the whole 'you hate anything Muggle' thing."

"I don't hate anything Muggle," Draco muttered. "That's just something all Slytherins get drilled into their head from birth. 'Muggle bad, pureblood good', you know? Just parent prejudices."

Harry stared. "Just so you know, I don't hate you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't hate you. You're kind of like an annoying stray cat that takes up residence in somebody's backyard. The owner would try to get you out and they'd yell at you and tell you to go find somewhere else to live, but if you actually left… they'd miss you."

"Don't compare me to an annoying stray cat! Wait," Draco paused and blinked a few times. "Did you just say you'd miss me if I left?"

Harry felt his face heat up. "Yes," he said quietly. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke again. It was Draco that broke the silence. "I don't hate you either."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "That's good. Well then, I suppose we should do this right." He cleared his throat and moved so that he was standing in front of his former rival, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Draco considered rejecting the Gryffindor. He had scenarios like this play out in his head many times before, where Harry Potter would offer friendship and Draco would shoot him down just like he had their first year. It would be the perfect revenge. Still, as he stared at the dark haired boy in front of him, his mouth broke out in an involuntary smile and he shook the boy's hand anyway. "Draco Malfoy, likewise."

Suddenly, as their hands connected and emerald green eyes met cool silver ones, something changed. The air became heavy and constricted and both boys seemed to be holding their breath. They were just holding hands now, and each second they were moving closer and closer towards each other. Harry made the first move and shoved Draco roughly against the wall, bringing their lips together for an earth-shattering kiss. Draco reacted instantly, moaning into the kiss and letting Harry's tongue explore his mouth eagerly. They parted in nine seconds, too soon to break the Room spell.

Harry looked shocked, but Draco just grinned at him and tugged on his Gryffindor tie to pull him into another kiss. It was slower this time. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's slender waist and Draco's hands hung loosely around his neck. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other, just like their lips, and again they parted after only nine seconds before pulling in again. Draco felt Harry push one hand under his shirt just before they broke apart again. "Draco," he murmured against his neck as he showered it with kisses, "We need to get out of here."

Draco scowled and strengthened his hold on the boy. "No."

"Why not?"

"You'll leave," he answered simply.

Harry pulled away just enough to look into his grey eyes. "Draco," he repeated and rested his forehead against Draco's. "Leave is the last thing I'll ever do. I just want to get out of here and properly snog you in public." A devilish grin suddenly graced the Gryffindor's face. "Besides, there's no bed here."

Draco chuckled. "For the record, when I grabbed the box in your hand I knew exactly what it was," he said and pulled Harry in for another kiss before he could respond. It was long enough this time, and soon they were magically pulled out of the Kissing Room.

They landed, again, in a standing position with their hands connected but before Harry could pull in his enemy-turned-lover for another kiss, a small and annoying figure tackled him in a hug.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried!" gushed the female Weasley. "I begged Fred and George to get you out but they said it was pointless and the only way was to… to… oh Merlin I can't believe you had to do that with _Malfoy_!" She spat his name out like it was a disease. Harry grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length as if _she_ were a disease, and turned to Draco, who was obviously restraining himself from hexing the girl.

"Remember what I said when you thought I would leave?"

Draco visibly paled, which was a bit strange considering his already pale skin. "Yes?" he choked out, obviously worried. Harry had to smile; he was so cute.

"Well I'd like to get started on the 'public snogging' part now," he said and then added, "And then we can go find a bed."

Draco smiled and pulled him away from the shocked and stuttering Weasley into his arms. "I think," he began and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I like your plan." As they kissed, Ginny Weasley promptly fainted.

And that, my friends, is how the Weasley twins singlehandedly destroyed the normalcy at Hogwarts.

* * *

Note that Ginny expected flowers before breakfast. Gosh, give a guy some time (and space. LOTS of space). No wonder she isn't liked!

I considered writing a sequel and showing everyone's reactions to the new couple  
(and also writing about the other strange new couples *coughRONMILLICENTcough*)  
but decided against it. I don't care about them as long as H&D are happy!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! I won't offer you anything for reviews, (Oh hello there, would you like $10?) but I would like to hear your opinions! Don't be shy!

Anyway, bye!


End file.
